


No one leaves the A team

by nfarious



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Blackmail, Diapers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfarious/pseuds/nfarious
Summary: Toby is finding out why you don't leave the A team unless A says so.





	

Toby had recently played for the "A" Team but he never meant to hurt Spencer or her friends. All he wanted was information on what really happened to his beloved mother. He thought his past with "A" was just that in the past, but "A" never tells without getting something in return, and "A" doesn't take no for an answer. Toby tried to ignore all the text from the psycho, but the last couple of text really hurt, "A" somehow had photos of his mother while she was at Radley one picture even showed her holding a painting she done of her and him together. "Mommy really loved her boy. How cute. Mommy misses you Toby, if you really want to put her to rest make "A" happy and momma will be so proud. Since you don't want to play with us anymore all you have to do is inject the special serum in the envelope I left you. Don't worry it's not poison, it's just to help you from the real poison. Toby realized that the blade in the envelope that cut him must've had poison, "A" wanted to send him a message if "A" wanted him dead he would be. Toby downed the strange fluid in the vial mark with a capital Antidote. After he finished drinking the substance his phone rang. He opened it and his blood went cold. "Good boy Toby Momma's so proud, I seen you drink it all up like a good boy." Attached to the text was a photo of his mom her eyes were black hallows and inside them were bright red A's. "A" had been watching, Toby spun around hoping to see if he could catch "A" but he found himself alone. A week later and Toby had all but forgotten the strange happenings with "A". Toby was heading to see Spencer when he suddenly felt that he had to pee. He tried to hold it but couldn't and he wet himself for the first time in years. Weeks later and he continued to have accidents. He had no choice, he went to see a doctor. The news scared him. He had damaged his bladder beyond repair his only options were diapers or surgery. Toby couldn't afford the surgery and he didn't want to ask Spencer about the surgery cause it was bad enough she thought he was either back on the "A" team or cheating on her with all his excuses of why he couldn't be there with her. He couldn't tell her that he was having accidents like a baby, no and the text from "A" kept coming all alluding to the fact that "A" wanted Toby to be forced to wear diapers. Punishment for leaving the "A" team. Toby was shocked by the last photo he received from "A" It said, "Play date, I want the two babies to meet cause the liars are gonna be in for a real bang." "A" The photo showed Mike Aria's younger brother wearing diapers being kissed goodnight by his mother. At the bottom "A" wrote Jealous. Toby cringed he was indeed jealous that Mike like so many others had a mother, he lost his so young. Just as he was reminiscing he began to wet his pants again. "Dammit he thought to himself.

Toby still didn't want to concede to the madness that was "A". Who knew one letter could be so problematic. Though he still had accidents Toby didn't give in to the demand of diapers, instead he used underwear liners. They were basically a plastic lining to keep leaks from happening. They didn't work. His boxers were always wet at the end of the day, worse was sometimes his boxers would leak to causing his pants to become wet.

Toby was trying to think of what to do when his phone rang. Cautiously he picked up his phone expecting it to be "A". He was relieved when it was Spencer. "Toby, hey Toby Aria is gonna volunteer at Radley, we're looking for clues about how Bethany Young is connected or isn't to Alison. I just called to you know ask if you wanted me to have Aria look for anything regarding your mother?" 

"I don't know Spencer are you sure you want to send your friend to that place I mean you and me both know what type of place it is." Toby said concern that once again the Hastings in Spencer was gonna get her or her friends in trouble. Though he was concerned he knew better than to argue with Spencer to drop it, once she was set on something she was like a man obsessed. It was part of way he liked her so much. He admired her tenacious attitude, he just hoped she would keep it in perspective.

"Sure Spencer that would be great. So is that all?" Toby asked. "Toby uh are you okay?" Spencer asked. "Fine, fine, just a little tired though." He answered. "Well there is something else remember that rain check for oh I don't know the five dinners you canceled on, the last one mind you I cooked, well mostly cooked. My point is, it seems like I'm losing you, like even when we are together you're miles away on some uncharted island." She said.

"I'm sorry Spencer but I promise I'll be there, yes I know you set the reservations, that's why I love you, keep me organized. Alright love you to, yes I'll be there at six." Toby said hanging up the phone. Damn "A'" he thought to himself. Toby was adamant about not missing dinner with Spencer he cancelled a small job he had in a neighboring town. 

It was around five when Toby was getting ready for dinner with Spencer. He went to take a shower just as he undressed his phone rang. He fished it out of his jeans that were on a heap of clothes on his bathroom floor, he had meant to clean it up. "Hello, Spencer I'm getting ready what restaurant was it again, ha I kidding. Hey Spencer, hey come on answer me, Spencer hello! Spencer why don't you answer me?" Toby asked panicked. 

"I didn't answer cause I'm not Spencer." An obviously altered voice said. "Who is this and how do you have Spencer's phone? If you hurt her in any way I'll swear I'll,"What, you'll what piss yourself." "A" what did you do to Spencer?" Toby asked when he realized he was actually conversing with the "A" and not just some little "A" like him or Mona, but the "A" that led him like a dog on a leash when he wanted answers about his mother. 

"Listen "A" where's Spencer?" Toby demanded. "Someone's angry. Relax though Spencer's fine in case you were wondering how I acquired her phone, simple really she dropped it. "Now I need you to tell Spencer that somethings come up." "Stop right there "A' or whoever you are, I'm not gonna cancel on Spencer again! Fuck off!" Toby said. 

He was about to hang up when he heard his mothers voice. "That's just a fraction of what I have, I even have recordings of her sessions with her therapist. Listen, Toby was frozen when he heard his mother telling her doctor that she couldn't wait to go home to her son, to hold him, hug him and kiss his goodnight. "A' stopped the recording and told Toby to open his laptop in it he'll find instructions on what to do and another piece of incentive just in case he was thinking anything. 

Toby opened his laptop he choked back his tears when he saw a picture of his mother smiling it was dated a day before her supposed suicide. Toby had never seen this picture before. Just as he was thinking of how "A" could have known an email from "A" popped up on his screen. "I was at Radley while your mother was staying there. 'I even have the security footage of the room where your mother supposedly jumped. If you ever want to see it, to see the truth I suggest you tell Spencer you're not coming to dinner. 

Toby did as he was told, he had to have that footage, he had to see what really happened to his mother that night. "Spencer hey sorry something has come up, some kind of broken pipe or something, sorry I'll make it up to you." Toby left the message on Spencer's answering machine. According to "A' Spencer was heading home most likely retracing her steps. Before she got home he was to head out the opposite way and head to an abandoned theater. 

As instructed Toby took the evidence Spencer took from Noel and just as Spencer was pulling in Toby was already out the back door and heading to the little cinema.


End file.
